


Cauliflower Regrets

by lirin



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Clyde realizes this was a stupid idea the moment he puts his foot on the gas pedal.





	Cauliflower Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/gifts).



This was a stupid idea. Clyde realizes it the moment he puts his foot on the gas pedal. The car lurches forward, and he berates himself for not arguing harder. This was a stupid idea, and Jimmy knew it. They both knew it. Yet somehow here he is, foot on the gas, lurching towards the building. As glass sprays around him, he decides that this was actually a _monumentally_ stupid idea.

By the time the cops show up, he’s worked himself back down to just-plain-stupid idea, and it’s not as if there’s anything he can do to change things now, so he goes quietly. His right hand has started to throb in pain, though it’s not bleeding. It must have gotten a sliver of glass in it somehow. Just one more instance of the Logan family curse at work. He wriggles around in the handcuffs, trying to get a better view of whether it’s scratched, but the closest cop grabs his shoulder, so he gives up.

His case doesn’t take long to go to trial. Clyde doesn’t have any reason to try to delay, which is just as well, because his public defender has a hundred other cases and doesn’t seem inclined to do anything that would mean extra work for him.

The sentencing goes exactly as Jimmy predicted, and then there Clyde is. In jail. So much for an end to his life of crime.

There’s cauliflower on the prison menu the first day he’s there, boiled into a tasteless mush. Clyde wishes he’d never heard of cauliflower. He wishes Jimmy had never mentioned cauliflower.

His hand still hurts.


End file.
